


满天神佛（一）

by Bingkekukheung



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Gen, Suspicions
Language: 中文-广东话 粵語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26440384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bingkekukheung/pseuds/Bingkekukheung
Summary: 加勒底嘅Master好鬼迷信嘎！
Kudos: 4





	满天神佛（一）

查實呢件事都唔係好複雜，都幾簡單——就係世界上有好多個加勒底，仲有好多各式各樣嘅Master。所謂「人理」——即係，人類歷史燒到一乾二淨嗰陣，就有男人女人還有變性人乃至是拉屎不洗手根本不是人嘅三教九流，俾佢哋用啲奇奇怪怪，同呃神騙鬼差唔多嘅方式坤咗去呢個咁嘅地方。  
⋯⋯呢啲人當然係個個都有自己個名，不過，佢地嘅id卡上面都會寫住「藤丸立香」：呢個就係佢地嘅代號，至於點解會係呢個名我地大家就無從得知啦。或者你哋已經估到，宜家我地要講嘅呢個古仔就係關於一個Master嘅。雖然我地唔可以透露佢個名，不過既然佢係個女仔，係保密嘅前提之下叫佢做香香應該都冇乜問題。  
如果香香唔會俾人坤去呢個叫做乜鬼加勒底嘅組織，繼續生活係普通現代社會嘅話，佢應該就係一個好普通嘅女仔：日日食飯訓覺讀書，偶爾同朋友出去行街shopping，大個咗之後同我一樣，返工開OT甚至颱風過境都冇得唔撈；不過，香香有一個呢個時代唔係好常見嘅特質：迷信。

⋯⋯係呢度要再強調一次，香香只不過係個好普通嘅女仔，佢阿爺早就去賣咗鹹鴨蛋，阿嬤唔打小人，阿媽唔做神婆，老竇又唔識風水，成家人唯一嘅迷信活動只不過係周不時拜一拜黃大仙。或者因為香香一時之間接受唔到所謂聖杯戰爭，世界毀滅呢啲鬼五馬六嘅嘢，心理壓力好大，而且喺開始做Master之後仲要接觸好多污糟邋遢嘢，所以就越嚟越迷信。

對於Mashu呢個係實驗室出世嘅人工生命體嚟講，香香唔單止係Master，仲係朋友同人生意義上嘅前輩——無論香香做啲乜嘢，只要唔會令佢覺得唔舒服佢都會覺得ok⋯⋯一句講曬，因為佢唔識。不過，有時佢會覺得香香同佢有少少相處上嘅問題，尤其係做完任務或者係以Servant身分出發返嚟之後香香都會有少少⋯⋯驚青，佢諗極都諗唔明。因為咁佢仲問過加勒底嘅幾個職員，醫生同達文西，結果佢哋一個二個都話點解你唔去直接問香香。所以今日Mashu就扚起心肝，去問點解佢會咁驚青。  
「點解前輩你咁驚青啊，我好得人驚咩？」Mashu問。  
「唔好意思啊，我冇心嘎！」香香東張西望咗一陣鬼鬼祟祟咁同Mashu講：  
「我成日都覺得你地講嘅Demi-Servant係鬼上身啊，乜你唔驚嘅咩？佢哋成日搵你做呢家嘢真系唔係幾好，嗱嗱臨過主啦。」

嚴格意義上嚟講，話Demi-Servant係鬼上身查實都冇乜錯。雖然最後Doctor Roman同達文西小姐都話Mashu唔會有事，但係就連佢地都覺得好難同一個咁嘅冇乜概念嘅人解釋乜嘢融合召喚系統呢樣嗰樣，所以最後都係由得佢。  
⋯⋯查實香香作為Master業務都唔算好差——雖然佢冇乜作為Mage⋯⋯Magician嘅知識，不過迷信嘅人最叻就係照貓畫虎，所以學嘢都幾快——不過要佢改變觀念可能就冇咁簡單啦，畢竟每次去做啲咩類似話「修正特異點」嘅嘢嗰陣，雖然佢睇上去你乜事都冇，但係見到啲龍牙兵啊，骷髏頭啊，幽靈啊之類嘅嘢佢都壓力好大，所以香香每次返歸之後都會燒香拜神一大輪，雖然資源有多有少，但係初一十五節日吉時一定永無缺席。

⋯⋯不過世界上有啲嘢，真系唔係話做足功夫就叫做冇問題——畢竟係加勒底做Master 真系有個避免唔到嘅問題：如果佢覺得Mashu呢種Demi-Servant叫做「鬼上身」，咁嗰啲真係Servant嘅應該叫做乜⋯⋯我諗，我地大家都心水清啦。

欲知後事如何，且聽下回分解。


End file.
